SERENATA HUASTECA'
by madre de los dragones
Summary: mundo moderno/ Hipo y sus compañeros van de viaje a cancun. esto paso
1. Chapter 1

**'SERENATA HUASTECA'**

**Este es mi fanfic en el mundo moderno de ****Astrid e Hipo.**

Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero. Tengo 16 años, vivo un publicitó pesquero llamado Berk, escondido en fin del mundo. Vivo con sus padres y mi perro chimuelo. Cuando era un niño pequeño tuve poliomielitis, razón, por cual tuvieron, que amputarme cierta parte de la pierna; por eso uso una prótesis. No se fácil, una discapacidad, sobre todo si eres un adolecente y el genio de la escuela. Creo, que la razón, que chimuelo y yo nos tan bien es porque tenemos la misma discapacidad. Chimuelo llego a mi vida, cuando tenía 7 años. Mama y yo encontramos en la lluvia, dentro una caja, mama lo tomo entre sus brazos nos cuanta, que tenia una mal formación (no tenia una patita) mi madre Valka es veterinaria. Le suplique, que llevamos a casa para cuidarlo. Mama, sabia, que mi padre no le gustaba mucho los perros, pero, al ver mi carita, dijo, que si.

Papa vio mi empeño para cuidarlo. Si, que me dijo, que me quedara con él.

Me gusta, la mitología, las leyendas sobre todo de dragones. También leer, la poesía, la ciencia, cantar y dibujar. Tengo mi musa, mi amiga Astrid, aunque somos amigos en secreto, estoy enamorado de ella. Soy realista se cual es la razón porque amigos en secreto.

Uno de mis sueños es nadar con delfines. Mi padre organizó un viaje a Cancún. Lo malo es, que tendré, que soportar los idiotas de mis compañeros. Al inútil de mi primo Patán instando conquistar mi Astrid. Ni modos ya, que mi padre el director de mi escuela.

Ahora estamos en el avión. Miro a chimuelo junto a tormentula la perrita de Astrid desde mi ventana con tristeza. ¡Maldita sea yo no quiero ir! Astrid me toma la mano en secreto y me regala una sonrisa.

* * *

La **poliomielitis** (del griego _πολιός_, _poliós_: gris; y de _µυελός_, _myelós_: refiriéndose a la médula espinal),1 es unaenfermedad infecciosa, también llamada **polio** (de manera abreviada), que afecta principalmente al sistema nervioso. La enfermedad la produce el virus poliovirus. Se llama infantil porque las personas que contraen la enfermedad son principalmente niños. Se transmite de persona a persona a través de secreciones respiratorias o por la ruta fecal oral.2 La mayoría de las infecciones de polio son asintomáticas. Solo en el 1 % de casos, el virus entra al sistema nervioso central (SNC) vía la corriente sanguínea. Dentro del SNC, el poliovirus preferencialmente infecta y destruye las neuronas motoras. Esa destrucción de neuronas causa debilidad muscular y _parálisis aguda flácida_.

La poliomielitis es más probable que ocurra en niños de 4 a 15 años en climas templados, en verano cálido einvierno un poco frío. Es una enfermedad muy infecciosa, pero se combate con la vacunación. La enfermedad afecta al sistema nervioso central. En su forma aguda causa inflamación en las neuronas motoras de la médula espinal y del cerebro y lleva a la parálisis, atrofia muscular y muy a menudo deformidad. En el peor de los casos puede causar parálisis permanente o la muerte al paralizarse el diafragma


	2. SERENATA HUASTECA

Después, horas de vuelo, llegamos al areopuerto, despues al hotel. Un hotel muy bonito. Mi padre acciono las habitaciones, las chicas dormían con mi mama, y los chicos con mi padre. Genial iba soportar las burlas de mi primo y de Brutacio. Patán es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de nuestra escuela, sinceramente él es puro musculo. Yo lo defino como homo sapiens. Brutacio y su hermana gemela, bueno ellos son de poca inteligencia, y un enigma para estudiar. Tengo pocos amigos, entre ellos, esta Patapez, un gordito rubio muy inteligente, pero, cuando se trata de chicas es un desastre suda y tartamudea.

Un par de horas, después, papa entrego el itinerario de las actividades. Note, que el mío tenía un par de cosas diferentes a los demás. Trate hablar con mis padres, pero, estaban tan ocupados cuidando a los demás, que no me hacían caso.

Ya llevamos una semana aquí, todos se divierten, menos yo. Astrid ha intentado cercase a mi, pero, siendo la presidenta de la clase las chicas no la dejan en paz. Ya es de noche estamos en el lovi del hotel. Estoy sentado con Brutacio, quien ha puesto alcohol a mi jugo de limón. Él cree, que no me doy cuenta. Aun, así ya llevo 10 vasos. Astrid, está sentada con sus amigas enfrente de nosotros en otra mesa. El inútil de mi primo instando conquistar a mi lady. Mostrado sus músculos, mi lady lo ignora.

Ya estoy arto, termino mi jugo de limón con alcohol. Me levanto de la mesa, siento como el alcohol hace efecto mi cuerpo. Brutacio, y mis compañeros se ríen de mi, así, empiezo a camino hacia unos mariachis estaban allí.

¿Alguna canción joven?-me pregunta el jefe de ellos.

Si, ¿se sabe SERENATA** HUASTECA?**-le dije.

El hombre me mira como diciendo, "otro extranjero idiota, que cree cantar SERENATA** HUASTECA" **

**Si.-me dijo. **

El mariachi empezó tocar. Camine hacia Astrid y sus amigas. Entonces empezó a cantar:

**Canto al pie de tu ventana **  
** pa' que sepas que te quiero **  
** tú a mi no me quieres nada **  
** pero yo por ti me muero **

** Dicen que ando muy errado **  
** que despierte de mi sueño **  
** pero se han equivocado **  
** porque yo he de ser tu dueño **

** Qué voy a hacer **  
** si de veras te quiero **  
** ya te adoré **  
** y olvidarte no puedo **

** Dicen que pa' conseguirte **  
** necesito una fortuna **  
** que debo bajar el cielo **  
** las estrellas y la luna **

** Yo no bajaré la luna **  
** ni las estrellas tampoco **  
** y aunque no tenga fortuna **  
** me querrás poquito a poco **

** Qué voy a hacer **  
** si de veras te quiero **  
** ya te adoré **  
** y olvidarte no puedo **

** Yo se que hay muchas mujeres **  
** y que sobra quién te quiera **  
** pero ninguna me importa **  
** solo pienso en ti morena **

** Mi corazón te ha escogido **  
** y llorar no quiero verlo **  
** ya el pobre mucho ha sufrido **  
** ora' tienes que quererlo **

** Qué voy a hacer **  
** si de veras te quiero **  
** ya te adoré **  
** y olvidarte no puedo.**

Termino de cantar, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

En eso, Astrid se levanta y camina, hacia mí, entonces me toma por la camisa, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, se fue acercando cada vez mas y más a mis labios. Al ver este gesto, yo tampoco lo dude y fui acercando hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos y el beso se prolongo. Un dulce y húmedo beso nos dimos. Miles de emociones atravesaron entre nosotros. Estrecharon aun más nosotros cuerpos cálidos llenos de pasión y locura... poco después nos separamos y me dijo:

-esto, por haber tardado.- Ella me golpea en el brazo.- ¿Por qué? me sobo el brazo. -y esto por todo lo demas- ella me vuelve a besar.


	3. que paso

Hoy en mañana, me levante con los gritos de papa a todo lo dan. Papa me regaña, mama mira con preocupación. La cabeza me va a estallar, por cruda toco la cara noto, que tengo un ojo morado.

"¿Qué rayos paso?"-pensé.-lo único, que recuerdo es el beso con Astrid. Aunque no muy claro, creo, que fue un sueño.

¿Qué rayos, tienes en cabeza? -me grita mi padre.- ¡tengo cuidar a los demás no solo a ti!

-¡porque solo a mi, que hay Brutacio!-le grite.

Mi padre pidió a mama, que saliera. Ella, salió de la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta mira nos con preocupación. Papa y yo nos quedamos, solos. Bueno, papa y yo no tenemos buena relación, él fue la gran estrella de futbol americano, el gran Estoico el vasto. Mi padre es de carácter fuerte. Es un gran hombre lo digo en serio. Mientras, yo soy un pescadin y nerd. A papa le encanta el futbol americano. Intento enseñarme ,pero, creo ,que debido mi cuerpo de pescado. Mi padre y yo tenemos gustos diferentes.

Papa mira con cara de enojado y cruzados de brazos. Poco a poco su cara cambio, camina hacia a mi, y da un brazo.

-ese es mi hijo.-me dice.-me sorprendiste, dejaste a Mocoso hecho puré.

-¿De, que hablas?-

-cierto, estabas borracho. Oye no sabia, que platicabas karate.-

-bueno, yo...- le dije. Papa braza con fuerza. –papa no respiro.

-hoo lo siento. Me dice.-mi padre me suelta. –por cierto, esto queda en tu expediente. Una cosa mas, estabas castigo por beber y pelear.

-¿Qué?-le dije.

-oye soy el director, no puedo darte preferencia.-me dice.-tu chica te espera.

-¿mi chica? Pregunté.- papa hacia la puerta. –vamos comer.

Mas tarde, todos estábamos en lovi del hotel. Cuando papa entrego unas pulseras. Después, nos dio una lista pequeña, que cuando la leí casi me voy de espaldas.

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III y Astrid Hofferson: verde-actividad: nado con delfines.

Patapez Ingerman y Heather Jackson: rojo-actividad: salto en bomlli.

Patán Mocoso y Bruthilda Thorston: azul-actividad: nado con tiburones.

Brutacio Thorston y Alora Mocoso: azul-actividad: nado con tiburones.

El director nos sorprendió con un pequeño viaje a isla mujeres para las siguientes actividades. Los idiotas de Patán y Brutacio piensan otra cosa, tomamos nuestras cosas nos embarcamos a la aventura, después son vacaciones.

Navegamos rumbo a isla mujeres, para las siguientes actividades.

El sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo se pintaba de rosa y naranja, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir. La brisa del mar hacia bailar el cabello de Astrid, quien no apartaba los ojos de mi. Yo tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pesando en el diabólico plan de mi padre, mientras sujetaba mi lápiz sobre la libreta de dibujo.

-¿Qué tienes?..estas muy distraído, mas de lo normal.-Astrid, tomo en mi mano en las suyas.

Astrid puede ser ruda, pero, con las personas cercanas a ella es muy cariñosa y compresiva.

-Astrid, ¿Qué paso ayer?-pregunte.-¿Por qué tengo el ojo morado? –ella soltó una risa.

-no te risas, ¿Qué paso?-

-, que no paso-cuando dijo eso, toco mis pompis.

-¡mi lady!-dije sorprendido. Ella se apego mas a mi. Jamás, habíamos tenido este tipo de confianza. Sus actos conmigo estaban dejan mas confundido.

-vaya, el señor y la señora Abadejo disfrutan de su luna miel.-dijeron los gemelos.

Al escuchar eso, nos separamos.


	4. noche larga

Llegamos a isla mujeres, desembarcamos por el puente. Nos hospedamos en una pequeña posada. Al llegar la noche, me sorprendí cuando papa me dijo, que iba compartir habitación con Astrid.

Alegue con mi padre, que tontería; ningún adolecente en su sano juicio despresaría semejante oportunidad, al memos, que seas gay.

¡Maldita sea, soy hombre no payaso! En fin, la explicación, que me dieron fue por que la posada estaba llena, así, que la ultima habitación tenia, que ser compartida.

En la estancia que habitábamos era un cuarto pequeño en el cual, había una pieza alumbrada por una ventana. Esta ventana daba a la calle, y por ella se veía pasar la gente; y aunque solo se distinguían los pies de los transeúntes, dos camas, gracias a Odín. Una mesita de madera con lámpara.

Mas tarde, mientras estaba cenando, pude ver a Astrid en el centro principal de la posada, y pensé:

-Tal vez sea la luna que se acerca pero ahora se ve un ángel como es. Y, hasta –tal vez-sea, que pusieron alcohol a mi bebida de nuevo.

Me levante de la mesa entonces extendí mi mano, ella se acerco a mi. Nuevamente me senté en la silla.

Astrid subió una jarra de agua en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado acaricio mi mano, y habló así:

-mañana voy a comprar un traje de baño, ¿vienes conmigo?

Yo estaba impresionado, era la primera vez, que ella se sentaba conmigo en público, y solo conteste con la cabeza.

En el otro lado, cuatro caballeros nos miraban; pero uno de ellos se levanto, lleno su copa, de suave en el hablar, y dijo: "¡salud, por la hermosa dama que os acompañáis! Nos honra con su gran belleza.

Al oír esas palabras un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mí ser. Haciendo acto de egoísmo, me retire del lugar con Astrid de mi brazo.

Mas tarde, en la habitación, yo daba vueltas en mi cama. No puedo dormir, tomo mi mochila y saco uno de mis libros favoritos de poesía y lo abro:

**Puedes venir desnuda a mi fiesta de amor. Yo te vestiré de caricias.****  
****Música la de mis palabras; perfume es de mis versos; Corona, mis lagrimas sobre tu cabellera.****  
****¿Que mejor cinturón para tu talle, que cinturón mas tierno, mas fuerte y mas justo que el que te darán mis brazos?... Para tu seno ¿que mejor ceñidor que mis manos amorosas? ¿Que mejor pulsera para tus muñecas que la que formen mis dedos al tomarlas para llevar tus manos a mi boca?****  
****Una solo mordedura, cálida y suave, a un lado de tu pecho, será un broche único para sujetar a tu cuerpo la clámide ceñida y maravillosa de mis dedos. Puedes venir desnuda a mi fiesta de amor, Yo te vestiré de caricias.**

**RUBEN MARTINEZ VILLENA**

Miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza; Astrid sale del baño con esa pijama tan sexi. ¡maldito libro! Ella se sube a mi cama lentamente quedado encima de mi. Mi cuerpo empieza resinar. Para mi desgracia Astrid solo me da uno beso en frente. Mi lady se va a su cama. me quedo, asi esta jugando conmigo.


	5. somos o no somos

Son las 3 de la mañana, no puedo dormir, este maldito poema retumba en mi cabeza. ¿Como dormir con una diosa a lado tuyo? tal vez, algo mal en poderla en un pedestal. Heather dice que no bueno para ti, que puede convertirse una obsesión malsana. Todavía tengo el borrador, que me dio cuando íbamos en segundo de primaria. Con cada regalo, que me ha dado. Ahora, que lo pensó nuestra amistad, siempre ha sido extraña. Siempre, sea tomado atribuciones, que corresponden a una novia.

Nunca, he sido bueno con mi uniforme, siempre voy mal arreglado. Mamá dice, que soy brillante, pero tonto. Tengo la costumbre de ir a buscar a Astrid a su casa para irnos a la escuela. Siempre, que ve, así, ella; siempre me arregla el cuello de la camisa y la corbata, me acomoda el saco y amara las agujetas de los zapatos.

Ella se adelanta y entra primero, yo después, vuelvo hacer el genio idiota y ella la presidenta de la clase.

Tiene el número de mi doctor en su celular y apuntadas mis citas medicas en su agenda, siempre un atomizador de asma en su mochila, aunque no he tenido un ataque en 3 años.

Se enoja cuando ve una chica habla conmigo mucho. No entiendo, porque.

Siempre festejamos el día, que nos conocimos, dice, que es un día memorable. Una vez, quise jugarle una bruma, era la fecha tan importante para los dos. Pero me hice el loco, le dije, que no sabía nada. Ella me soltó un puñetazo en la cara, tiró mi regalo en la basura y se fue llorando. Mas tarde, mande a Chimuelo con su regalo, había, que por mas que estuviera enojada conmigo con el, nunca lo estaba.

Mas tarde, me llego, un mensaje:

_**Quiero el divorcio, olvídate de Chimuelo me quedo con el.**_

Sabia, que estaba salvado era su era manera de jugar.

A partir, ese día, no volví hacerle una bruma.


	6. pechos

Ya son 3:30 de la mañana, sigo sin dormir. Mi celular está sonando, lo reviso vio que es un mensaje de Heather. No quiero contestar, pero lo tengo.

_**Hipo, ¿estas allí?**_

_**-si, ¿Por qué?**_

_**-¿Cómo va tu luna miel? Todavía no creo, que ella me gano. Te muestre mis pechos, pero viste los de ella y volviste loco.**_

Entonces, recordé algo. No se como llegue a la playa, con Heather. Estaba borracho, recostado sobre la arena. Con el pantalón medio,desabrochado y mi pecho desnudo. Mi camisa a lado mio. Ella se desabrocho la blusa, dejando ver tus pechos. Tomo mi mano y le puso sobre uno de ellos. Y me dijo, que me amaba. Quede frió, entonces vi salir a Astrid de no se donde y le grito:-aléjate, es mío.

Yo solo miraba la escena, pensé, que se iban a pelear. Pero para mi sorpresa, hizo lo mismo. Quito a Heather del camino, y puso encima de mi, entonces me volví loco le di un beso apasionado de golpe. Mis manos tenían mente, propia, se pusieron sobre sus pechos. No importaba, que Heather nos mirada, estaba loco de amor.

Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar el beso apasionado. El beso se torno cada vez más apasionado, pero cuando escuchamos la voz de mi padre llamándonos. Separamos, mirándonos sin saber que hacer.

Antes, que pudiéramos hacer algo, mi padre ya estaba allí. Mirando nuestra escena de amor.

-¿que rayos, pasa aquí?- nos grito.

Es todo, lo que puedo recordar.


	7. confesiones en el baño

Me estoy mensaje ando con Haether, ella me dice, que Astrid esta jugando conmigo. Sus palabras, me dejan confundido. Estoy enojado, conozco a mi lady como la palma de mi mano. Corto la conversación, y apago mi celular. Me levanto de mi cama, mientras me pongo la prótesis. La mira dormir, después miro mi prótesis no soy hombre completo. Nunca, he sentido pena, por lo que soy, hasta ahora.

Me levanto, y camino hacia el baño. Entro y me desvisto, me quito la prótesis. Miro la silla de plástico, que había dejando para mi. Abro la regadera, quitó la silla de allí, empezó a bañarme de pie. Lavo cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero cuando llego a mi muño, me pongo triste. Las gotas de agua, caí sobre mi cuerpo. El Jabón se me resbala de las manos, y me agacho para recogerlo.

Entonces, no se como me resbaló y cai al suelo. Soy un inútil, ¿Cómo pensar, que podía hacer esto solo? Esto, me hace enojar, golpeo mi mano contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Estaba tan enojado, conmigo mismo; que no me di cuenta a que hora Astrid entro. Mi rubia corre a mi lado,con su cara de ángel.

¿Qué paso? -me pregunta con tono preocupación. Ella intenta ayudarme, pero yo me negué.

-¡Déjame! -le grite. -no quiero tu maldita lástima. Ya me canse de tu lastima, sé estas conmigo, por esto.

-¡no es verdad!-me grito ella.-quiere tocarme.- ¡por, dios santo Hipo organicé este viaje por ti! Quiera cumplir tu sueño.

Mientes, Haether tiene razón, tu juegas conmigo.-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.-estoy harto, quiero besaste, tocarte y tomarte de la mano. ¡Te amo!

¿Por que no lo haces?-me dijo. –Astrid me da su mano para levantarme. –todo, este tiempo, no hice nada por que pensé, que tu ibas a dar el primer ´paso.

-¿Cómo pensaste eso? Me conoces, soy muy tímido.-le dije, mientras me levanto. Ella me besa de sorpresa.

-creo voy tomar otro baño.-me dijo, mientras nos besábamos.

Poco después, nos separamos, entonces vi, que ella se quitaba su pijama. Yo me quedo con la boca abierta, es una diosa mas hermosa, que Venus. Me quedo como idiota, ella termina de quise la ropa. Toma mi mano, y nos dirige hacia la silla, yo la sigo como idiota. Ella me sienta en la silla, abre mas la regadera y se pone de atrás de la silla. Toma un poco champo y empieza lavar mi cabello castaño. Puedo sentir sus senos, que rosan sobre mi espalda.

¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta.-ella nota, que pongo nervioso.-tu y yo nos bañamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños.

-bueno, yo… tu y yo ya no somos pequeños.-le conteste.

-¿estas emocionado, por lo de mañana?-

-de hecho, mi lady no voy a ir.-

-¿Por qué?-me pregunta, mientras lava mi cabello.-por que tendré quitarme la prótesis para nadar y todos se van a reír de mí.

Nadie, sé va a reír, lo prometo.-me dijo. –Ella besa la mejilla.-lo prometo bebé.

¿Bebé?-le dije con confusión. Astrid soltó una risita. – es tu apodo, te lo ganaste. -¿Por qué?

No te diré.-me dijo, ella me da muchos besos en la mejilla. –te ganaste esa noche. ¿No te gusta?

-si, pero…-le respondí. –se, que no es lugar correcto. ¿Astrid, quieres ser mi novia?

Astrid me abraza con fuerza, y me besa. Casi, me caigo de la silla. Pero, no importa nada.


	8. bebe

**Bebé **

Disfrute mucho ese baño, le vi y toque cada parte de su cuerpo. De verdad es una diosa, juro que no llegamos a nada más. Pero salimos el baño, como el piso estaba mojado resbale, por desesperación me aferre a ella con fuerza no se como terminamos en la cama. Yo encima de Astrid, chupando uno de sus senos. Me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo siento. - le dije, mientras intentaba quitar mi boca de ella.

Esta bien, -respondió con una sonrisa, impidió que me quitara allí.-continua.

Pero… dije tartamudeando.

Mi bebé tiene hambre-me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Entonces seguí con mi trabajo, sentí como esto ya, había pasado, antes.

My lady. Le pregunte, mientras seguía con mi trabajo.- ¿esto, ya paso antes?

Tu que crees.-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el pelo con su mano. Su mano es tan suave y dulce, me relaja poco a poco mis ojos cierran. Quede dormido chupando su pecho como un bebé, creo, que me gane el apodo.


	9. diibujame

Mientras, dormía tuve un sueño de lo más extraño relacionado con lo que puede recordar.

Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar el beso apasionado. El beso se tornó cada vez más apasionado, pero cuando escuchamos la voz de mi padre llamándonos. Nos separamos, mirándonos sin saber qué hacer.

Antes, que pudiéramos hacer algo, mi padre ya estaba allí. Mirando nuestra escena de amor.

-¿qué rayos, pasa aquí? - nos grito.

No sé cómo me levante con Astrid, aun encima de mí. Me eché a corre con ella abrazada a mi cintura. Papa tras de nos gritándolos. Después de un par segundos lo perdimos de vista.

Entonces, la recosté lentamente sobre la cálida arena, mientras la luna iluminaba su cuerpo angelical. Quede idiota, por su belleza, solo la miraba con la boca abierta.

Astrid, me tomo, por la camisa y me beso. Después continúe la besándola. En un minuto los dos estábamos totalmente desnudos, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente. Los dos disfrutábamos jugar a los besitos, yo jugaba con sus senos; ella con mis pompis. Estamos a punto de dar el siguiente piso, cuando Astrid me detuvo.

Hipo, ¿tú amas? -pregunto.

Sí. -Contesté. Mi cara se entristeció, sabia no era un hombre completo.

-no bebé no es lo piensas, se, que eres el hombre de mi vida. Pero no quiero terminar como mi prima.

-embarazada a los 15.

Si.-respondió.

Mi niña, si eso, pasa yo nunca te dejaría sola. Puedo estar borracho, pero te obligare a nada. –le dije.

A pesar de estar borracho, sigues siendo un caballero—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me besaba.

Para si sigues basándome, así creo no voy poder detenerme. —dije. Astrid sonrió. –dibújame.

¿Así?—pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

Si. —contesto con voz sensual. Comience a temblar y sudar, mientras nos separábamos.

Astrid se quedó recostada sobre la cálida arena. Mientras, me ponía mi ropa interior. Ropa, que me había regalado, ella la reconoció.

Linda ropa, que bonitos dragoncitos—dijo entre risas.

¿Qué tiene de lindo usar ropa interior de dragoncitos?—le dije enojado.

¡Si no te gusta, porque te pones! -grito.

\- no cariño si me gusta.

Tome mi pantalón, que estaba sobre la arena. Saque de el, mi libreta de dibujo y mi lápiz. Me senté sobre una gran piedra, que estaba frente a ella, tome mi lápiz; quise comenzar, pero mi mano temblaba. Di un suspiro, y comencé a dibujar. Después, de una hora termine, pero me cuenta que una era ofensa a su hermosura.

De la nada apareció Patán, por sorpresa, por la espalda. Sujetándome, por el cuello con fuerza. Hizo, que soltara la libreta y el lápiz, por la falta de oxigeno quede, medio inconsciente. Lentamente mis ojos cerraron, por unos segundos. Los gritos de Astrid, me hizo racionar, patán se estaba aprovechando de ella.

Me levante, sin pensar, tome su brazo con la técnica, que ella me enseño. Desesperado lanzo un golpe con otro brazo, hacia mi cara. Desgraciadamente me dio en el ojo, pero no lo solté, precisione con mas fuerza. Estaba a punto de romperle, cuando lloro como niña. Gire su brazo, precisione mas y mas me volví loco de verdad iba a hacerlo.

¡Suéltalo ahora! - grito Astrid.

Entonces, desperté.


End file.
